Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging system, and a driving method for an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0096890, Description, discloses an imaging apparatus having a configuration in which transistors and an additional capacitor are serially connected between a floating diffusion and a power supply line within a pixel. In the imaging apparatus, the connection/disconnection of the transistors may be controlled to switch the connection/disconnection between the additional capacitor and the floating diffusion. In accordance with a change in capacitance value of the floating diffusion caused by the operation, the charge-voltage conversion ratio in the floating diffusion changes. For that, the imaging apparatus can set a gain in imaging.